Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 117
Synopsis "The Lord of Misrule" Chester Williams packs his friend Jo-Jo and his new roommate Carl Vinter into his van for a road trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. They stop by the swamp to pick up the Swamp Thing and his family. At first, Swamp Thing is hesitant to go, given his appearance, but his friends assure him that his 'costume' will likely go unnoticed among the revellers. Everyone is excited to take part in the festivities, and Jo-Jo immediately dives into the experience, looking for somewhere to drink. Swamp Thing asks Chester about a Mardi Gras tradition called the Lord of Misrule. Chester explains that every year at Mardi Gras, the town officials give the keys of the city up to a figurehead who symbolizes excess and revelry called the Lord of Misrule. Despite the many costumed people on the streets, a drunk man encounters the Swamp Thing and realizes that there is no zipper on his 'costume'. In response, Swamp Thing grows one, hoping that it will be convincing. Abby Holland notices a parade nearby, and she is surprised to turn and find that her husband seems to have wandered off. Swamp Thing's eye has been caught by a strangely dressed man in a jester's costume. He follows the dancing man through New Orleans past stranger and stranger groups of people. Abby worries about where her husband has gone, but Chester tries to reassure her. Abby tries to reason it out, and eventually passes her baby Tefé off to Chester so she can make a pitstop. Meanwhile, Carl catches the eye of a handsome man, and decides to leave with him. Chester finds himself alone with Tefé, and they try to enjoy themselves without the others. Abby believes that she sees her husband outside a café, but it turns out to be a man in costume. Apparently, the Swamp Thing is a popular costume given his involvement in the recent gubernatorial race. There are even some women dressed as her, accompanying other swamp things. Swamp Thing corners the jester character in an alley, and demands to know who it is, stating that he feels that the figure is familiar. The man removes his mask, and reveals himself to be a satyr. He calls Swamp Thing 'brother,' acknowledging their shared godhood. He then plays a song on his pan flute which captures the imaginations of everyone in the area. Swamp Thing comments that the music was beautiful. The satyr replies that it is within his power to stir the bases of human emotions. Before disappearing, the creature warns that there is no place for gods and demons if there is no room for them in the human heart. With the party dying down in the streets, Swamp Thing finally returns to his family. Not long after, Carl returns and introduces his new friend, Troy. Jo-Jo returns too, in a drunken stupor. Swamp Thing slings the bartender over his shoulder, and they make their way back to the van. He is happy to have had his first real outing with his loved ones and friends. Appearances "The Lord of Misrule" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *Tefé Holland *Chester Williams *Les Perdu *Pan *Joseph "Jo-Jo" Jones *Carl Vinter *Troy Washington Locations *Louisiana **Houma **New Orleans Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *The film that Abby mentions is ''Swamp Thing'' (1982), which is known for its unconvincing special effects. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 117 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-117-the-lord-of-misrule/4000-35457/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 117] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues